A Mage in a World of Ninja
by Realm of Thoughts
Summary: A self-insert (or at least a my character acting how I would want to) story filled with any and all drama, action, and fluff... and maybe some lemons. Kushina will be taking Naruto's place in this story. Kushina being an outcast due to having the kyuubi sealed inside her has a surprise land on her on the way to the acadamy. What will become of this girl and the stranger find out
1. Chapter 1

Why, it was all I asked, why was I chosen, why was I brought to this world, and why did it have to be me that asked these questions.  
Well, I can tell you that this is the happiest I've been in my entire life, and it all has to do with being asked the question why.  
I'll give you my favorite answer to that question when I'm being asked, why do you do what you do?

**Because I can!**

* * *

"Hello is anyone there?" I ask hoping for an answer. This all started because for one moment I asked why, and then one moment I was reading nearly falling asleep and then then next thing I knew I was in this expanse of nothing.

I wandered around or at least I hope I had moved, this place gave no indication of direction, movement or anything other than I was standing on something solid and that there was some form of gravity.

**Welcome child, I am called the Creator/God/Kami or whatever you have deemed me.**

"Uhhh... suuure where the hell are you and what the hell am I doing here?" I asked hoping I wasn't going crazy.

**If it will please you I will take shape so that you may have something to speak to, and as for why you are here, well I believe that everyone deserves a chance of excitement and you unfortunately are the epitome of Boring, so I decided to give you a chance at happiness and life.**

"... Okay I guess that answers something but where are you I have no sense of anything except gravity." I asked looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

**Behind you child, and please do not be surprised by my appearance, it bothers me when I get bothersome reactions.**

Slowly I turned around and standing in front of me is a woman. I couldn't give any other description because I was rendered speechless.  
Standing there was a woman possible in her late 20's, long silver hair that looked like silk, a simple white flowing gown, and the purest golden eyes possible.

*giggle*"This is the first time I've dealt with no speech. I must say it's quite refreshing." She spoke in possible the most attractive voice imaginable. I could say I was an idiot and what I did was rude but all I could do was stare at this woman, blinking finally and taking a breath I managed to scrape a few words together.

"Damn" okay maybe just one word but that's all I could think while looking at her. She tilted her head making her look even more attractive, she rose a single eyebrow at my first response.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted at your response." She said crossing her arms. I manage to get out of my trance, slowly I pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and as soon as I felt the pain I talked after what seemed like forever.

"Well I'm not sure what you want me to say princess, but I would say it again cause I can't think of anything else to say at your appearance, because I know that there are soooo many people who would love to be able to say that the met something as perfect as you but still Damn." The first thing I thought was shit, I just had to be a smartass and say that.

The goddess for lack of a better word just stared, until a small giggle was heard, slowly escalating until she was rolling on the ground laughing not seemingly able to stop. Finally after a few minutes she managed to catch her breath letting a few chuckles out occasionally, "Wow, that was certainly the last thing I would think that you would say, but to use your answer from before 'Damn'. I must give credit where credit is due and you my friend must have the biggest set of hypothetical balls every, to be able to say that to the person who created **everything** I will have to reward you for that display." She said smiling.

Once again I was speechless, I had possible said the worst thing I could think of and here she is congratulating me about it. Shaking my head a few times,  
I just scratched the back of my head and sighed. "Well apart from the compliment, what am I doing here, I mean you said it yourself I'm the epitome of boring so  
are you just going to send me back and make my life better some how or are you going to send me someplace new?" I asked just wanting to get this over with.

"Well it would be easier to just make things happen to your normal life I felt like sending you somewhere that you're somewhat familiar with. Reading all of those stories about it I'm pretty sure you know what I mean don't you?" She asked smirking at me. I just nod my head, while I did like to read books, most of the time when I was home I had read Naruto stories. I had to admit some of the things people wrote made want to keep reading and some just made me just feel like going into a fit of rage and just kick their ass'.

"So you're going to send me to the Naruto universe with all of its ninja wonders right?' she nods ' Well am I going to get anything special to help me survive there or am I just going to be cannon fodder?" I ask hoping she actually had something that I can use to live with.

"Well I was thinking about giving you some sort of bonus like stronger chakra or better control but I'm going to let you decide on what you get. I have no real objective that you need to accomplish just live and have fun, but I will be throwing a few things your way just to make things more exciting." She said shrugging her shoulders telling me that I really could just wish for anything.

"Really I get to choose huh?... ... ... wow normally this would be so easy to figure out cause I'd be on Earth but now it's a lot harder." I really had no idea what to do,  
I could give myself the Sharingan with no side effects, or the Rinnegan with complete mastery straight off the bat. I just sat down and thought about what I wanted, if I had to make my life exciting then I would need some sort of growth to push my self but what could I give myself that could still be strong and also have room to grow as well.

"...Uhh I guess just let me be able to do magic, kinda like what ever I can imagine I could do." I say finally. It really would be the easiest thing, I could go so many different directions with it that I literally had endless possiblities.

"I suppose that could work, and you could grow with it easily enough and it could be rather hard to figure everything out. I'll give that to you but I will be taking some things away, like you can't kill someone with a thought or make meteors and volcanoes appear with no effort, so pretty much you'll be able to do things with enough effort kinda like learning new justus or at least the harder it is the more taxing it is." She replied giving her rules. I nodded being able to kill or do anything with a thought would take the enjoyment out of a lot of things.

"Oh right I almost forgot I was going to reward you for your response at seeing me earlier, now what could I do hmm." She brought her hand to her chin in an over dramatic thinking pose. I felt like smacking myself in the face, was it really that hard to think of something as a reward, she could give me money to start out, let me be immune to all poison or have ridiculous luck. I paused at that for a second luck was good and all but what if I could... I started getting lost in my train of thought when she spoke again.

"I know what I'm going to give you. Normally this would be a bit biased but considering the fact you stood up or at least said what was on your mind to me, I'm going to give you the ability to absorb anything that you can think of to give you a boost or more like an upgrade, and I'll make it so that the more you absorb the easier somethings will be, like absorbing fire makes things easier to anything related to fire and stuff like that. So pretty much you'll be starting from a basic tiny fireball level in regards to everything to being able to make a mini sun in your hand. Oh I keep forgetting things odd, you won't be able to do it on a whim either you'll have to practice enough until you can be like Gaara with his sand.

I look at her wondering why we're using Naruto references to explain things... wait I am going to the Naruto-verse so I suppose that makes sense.

"I guess that's fair so are you sending me to a specific time or is it going to be random." I ask thinking it would be easier if it was the graduation exams.

"Yes it will be the exams with the rookie 9 but there's a twist that you may or may not enjoy but anyways this is gonna hurt like a LOT so I'm gonna knock you out and take you there so you don't hurt yourself when it happens." She makes a small purple ball appear in her hand before she hurls it at me, I'm hoping it doesn't explode but to my surprise it just hits the center of my chest and just sinks in like I'm made of water.

"Now fair warning this is gonna hurt like hell." Once she says that I start to feel what I would like to describe as having lava slowly seep through every pore on your body and cool and heat up constantly before it the feeling of drowning starts.

I look at her as I try not to scream like a little girl from the pain. "Y-you're e-e-enjoy-i-ing this a-a-aren't y-you!" I manage to growl out. She gets a sheepish look on her face and kicks her feet on the ground. "I may be a little sadistic yes but I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet." She says as she watches me slowly manage to crawl until I'm at her feet. Feeling like doing something before I'm sent away I struggle to make myself stand and face her. She watches me slowly, and shakily stand on my feet until I'm looking at her.

I glare at her before the pain starts to fade... slowly the pain is going away and I breathe a sigh of relief at not being in constant pain.

"You're a sadistic bitch you know that. I really wanna give you a smack to the face but I feel like if I do something to strenuous I'm gonna faint." I say once I get my breathing back to normal.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Well when you get to be as awesome as me stuff like that starts to not matter anymore, anyways I'm going to start to send you back now and it's gonna take about a minute so start getting yourself comfortable cause I'm not sure how you're going to arrive there I've usually just done it after they've passed out and sent them to a hospital so this may end up random." As she starts the transportation I see a small circle appear beneath us, deciding to wait until the last little bit to do something, I see her open her eyes. As the circle starts glowing brighter and brighter I decide to do one last thing to surprise her I walk up to her and in the last seconds before I'm gone, I give her a passionate kiss on the lips and a squeeze to her ass before I'm teleported to Konoha.

"Later toots" I uttered before I couldn't see her anymore.

She stood there speechless with a growing blush on her face. Placing a hand on her face to help cool herself off she realizes that the man she just sent took her first kiss and somehow managed to steal her undergarments, her face gets an atomic blush before she screams.

**"EEEELLLLRRRIIIICCCC! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU HORNY BASTARD!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**So some of you may have noticed that the last chapter was somewhat odd and rushed, well I had wanted to get my character introduced and somewhat explained before I started work on the story. **

**His power is kinda like that from Eragon where so long as the words work or you have the idea it happens, Like wanting a wall of earth to appear one will pop up how you wanted it.**

Also he will be a little stronger than average but that is because I want to make a character that isn't really a physical one, apart from like tool use and swords.

**Kushina will be taking Naruto's place as the 3rd Kyuubi container and the 4th's daughter but essentially herself just Naruto's role, also everyone will be as old as their Shippuden selves so about 15-16 when they are in the academy**

I own nothing for Naruto except my characters and this twist on the plot.

**So with out further adieu Mage in a world of ninja will start in 3..  
2..  
1..**

* * *

Wind, the sound of rushing air in his ears, and the sense of impending doom... and for some reason pancakes... okay ya he was falling.

"GODDAMMIT YOU BITCH YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU...maybe I shouldn't have grabbed her ass, STILL I'M GONNA DIE DAMMIT!" Elric screamed as he fell who knows from how high up, noticing a city below he tilted towards it hoping that someone could help him.

Unaware of the falling human, Kushina Uzumaki walked the streets towards the academy. She was in a good mood today because it was one week left until the graduation exams and she was one of the girls that actually took it seriously students. She was the second best girl in the class aside from Ino Yamanaka in her opinion.

Hearing something that sounded like faint cursing she looked around trying to pinpoint it, as it grew louder it started sounding like it was coming from the sky but there was nothing there... oh how she regretted that later.

Turning her gaze to the sky she just managed to catch the sight of a man falling seemingly aiming for one of the buildings around, she decided to help the poor soul from being smushed to a red paste on the wall. Jumping to intercept the man, she managed to grab onto one of his arms before they crashed to the ground.

Unable to stop, they rolled down the street, knocking people down and destroying food carts (MY CABBAGES, YOU ROTTEN KIDS!), and finally managed to stop in front of the gates to the academy, with everyone gathering there to see what the commotion was. Groaning was heard from the pile of limps that was in the cloud of dust that finally caught up to them.

Elric groaned, thanking whoever it was that kept him from being a splat mark he noticed that his head was surrounded by something soft... 'shit, please tell me these are pillows or at least arms and not what I think they are.' he pretended to be knocked out to save himself from a beating that was sure to come.

Kushina coughed from all the dust, damn who would've thought that they would roll on the ground that much, feeling a weight on her chest she lifted her head and noticed that the stranger's head was between her breasts. Blushing she poked his cheek... nothing... poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, "Dammit stop poking me I'm up already sheesh." Okay that was unexpected, but at least he was up now.

"Ano, mister would you mind getting off me please." Kushina asked blushing still.

"Mmm, give me five more minutes, I've got a really comfy pillow." Mr. Stranger mumbled snuggling more.

"B-b-but your head is on my chest" She stuttered, the mysterious man stiffened and then slowly rose his head to meet hers. They both gasped at the sight of the other, Kushina gazing at this stranger's purple eyes that seemed to be shocked, or suprised. Elric staring at the face of a teenage Kushina in disbelief, 'So this is what she meant by a pleasant twist, but is Naruto gonna be here or not.'

"Umm... your name isn't Kushina by any chance is it... 'another gasp' ... okay well that helps me, I think." Elric says getting rolling off her and onto his ass.

"H-how do you know my name, I don't think I've met you before right?" Kushina asked getting a shake of the head. Okay this was weird, maybe he had heard of her and that's why he knew her name.

"No, I'm pretty sure you haven't met me before, but I do know things that would knock your socks off." Elric said standing up, dusting himself off. Sticking a hand out to help the girl up, he smiled.

"Now, Kushina I'm pretty sure we don't wanna make a bigger scene than we already are." Motioning to the crowd, Elric smirked as he saw her blush but took his hand.

XXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched his crystal ball looking at the scene that was unfolding. 'What is this man, he shows up out of the blue and seems to know about Kushina.'

"Anbu" he called, with in seconds the room had a squad of Anbu in with the Hokage.

"I want you to bring both Kushina and this 'mystery' man to me, also let Iruka know that Kushina will miss class for today." He ordered. With a nod the Anbu left and went to complete their mission.

XXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXX

"So what where you doing falling from the sky Elric?" Kushina asked, after they had noticed the crowd they had moved to one of the nearby benches that were just outside the academy.

"Uhh... I don't think you'd believe me anyways to tell you the truth." Elric said with a shrug also trying to come up with a decent explanation. Just as Kushina was gonna ask more questions the Anbu showed up.

"Kushina-san, and Stranger-san the Hokage wishes for you to meet him right away."

"Really? I wonder what Jiji-san wants" Kushina said getting up. Elric on the other hand was sweating nervously, now he was about to meet with the hokage and explain himself when he couldn't explain to Kushina just now, 'Well shit. I just had to tempt fate didn't I, well I guess this will make things a little easier to get started.'  
Elric thought before he stood up.

Once they were good to go the Anbu grabbed their shoulders and with a *poof* they were gone.

XXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXX

Sarutobi was wondering what the 'mystery man' wanted with Kushina when he heard a *poof* and saw Kushina and the mystery man with his Anbu.

For a moment everything seemed fine and then this mystery man fainted almost immediately. A few minutes later a groan was heard from the stranger as he sat up

"Did anyone tell you that teleporting or whatever feels like getting the wind knocked out of you at the same time as getting the feeling of falling." Elric said as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Sarutobi watched this man and had to think 'I guess that what it must feel like for the first time, I can't remember what it felt like.'

"Are you okay Elric?" Kushina asked helping him up.

Elric just nodded his head trying to keep his head from bursting. Once he felt okay he took a look around the room, sure enough there was Kushina and the Hokage, and also the Anbu that had picked them up.

"So, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing why you just suddenly fell out of the sky and seemed to land on young Kushina here would you?" Hiruzen asked as the two teens sat down.

"Umm, well I don't really have a clue about why I was so high in the air *mumbles about sadistic gods* ... but I didn't intend to land on her, I just happened to see the village and just adjusted my freefall towards it in hopes that someone would notice me." Elric said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah old man, I kinda just started to hear random cursing that seemed far off, so I tried to look for it but didn't find anything. Then it started getting louder so I thought maybe it was above me and I just saw this person falling and it seemed like he would've been really hurt if he landed so I just jumped up and grabbed one of his arms, and then we ended up tumbling down the road and came to a stop at the academy, after we got up *blushes remembering the encounter * we just got up and headed to a bench, then the Anbu came and here we are." Kushina said as she looked at Elric to see if he was still okay after the trip here.

Hiruzen looked between the two teens and saw that despite that this Elric character was a total stranger to Kushina she seemed genuinely caring to him.  
Sighing, he reached into his robes and pulled out his pipe filling it up in the process. Once lit, he took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.

"Well I believe that you meant no harm but I'm still curious about how you were up that high in the sky in the first place, and also I wonder where you came from." Hiruzen said as he glanced at Elric.

Elric meanwhile was trying to figure out just how things were going to turn out, Kushina did seem to care about him if the explanation she gave was any indication.  
He figured that if he were to do anything he would take everything as if it happened like how he knows it to happen. Then he remembered that he wanted to figure out about Naruto.

"Um, Hokage-sama do you happen to know someone named Naruto by any chance." As soon as he said that the Hokage started glaring at him.

"How did you come by that name Elric-san?" The kage asked. Elric shrugged not wanting to reveal that this world is really just a spin-off of an anime that happened differently.

"Well I heard the name before, and it reminded me of someone I knew so I just wanted to meet him again so I though you might've heard of him." Elric said hoping that Sarutobi would grant him and audience with Naruto.

"Well I'm not sure if this man is the same but I suppose that I could arrange a meeting between the two of you. It will have to wait until later, most likely tonight but I'm sure that's fine with you right *a nod of agreement* ... well then I'll ask him to meet you say 8 o'clock" Sarutobi said as he wrote in down on a piece of paper.  
Signaling one of his Anbu he whispered to him for a moment and then the Anbu left in a *poof* and left the three alone once again.

"Now is there anything else you would like to say now Elric?" Hiruzen asked.

Elric thought about it and decided to ask the obvious. "Well first of all, I need a place to sleep and money for food. Secondly, I'd like to go with Kushina to the Academy and see what all the fuss is about ninja and maybe see if I can learn a thing or two and I would like to talk to you about some serious matter, but my condition is that Kushina be hear to listen." Elric said as he ticked his fingers off, thinking that if he could talk with the Kyuubi then he would have some better way to start on making sure Kushina is safe.

"Hey Elric you could live with me, I've got plenty of room at my place and it would make going to the academy easier as well" Kushina said excitedly looking between Elric and Hiruzen. The kage gave a nod of his head showing that he was okay with it and Kushina started beaming.

"Well that's a few things solve but I'd like to start on the serious stuff now so could you make sure no one can hear this kage-sama" Elric said.

Hiruzen narrowed his gaze and hesitated slightly but thought that there would be no harm, running through some seals he slammed his hand on the desk and chains of Kanji spread out through the room and glowed blue for a moment before disappearing.

"There now no one should be able to hear us, now what was it that you wanted to speak about?" Hiruzen asked. Elric sighed and looked at Kushina who was busy trying to figure out what the seals the Hokage used.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and my origins."


End file.
